Yu Tian Xin
Yu Tian Xin (chinese name: 玉天心) is a member of the Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan along with his younger brother Yu Tian Heng. He is the leader of Thunderclap academy. His spirit ranking is 48. History Yu Tian Xin's history before his appearance is unknown, although it is shown he is stronger than his younger brother, reaching stage 2 of the Dragonification. In the manuha, he is first seen meditating in a battle to raise his spirit rank before defeating his opponent with ease. He then later steps up to the challenge of Dai Mubai. At first, the battle seems to be even and likely to end in a draw. However, Yu Tian Xin uses Dragonification, which allows him to take on draconic characteristics, and raises his power to immense levels. He defeats Dai Mubai with ease, and scornfully tells him to surrender while walking away. Dai Mubai gains the power of the Sage though, and annihilates him. He later makes a small appearance with his brother, both pleading for the Crown to reconsider under the name of their Clan. In the recent chapter (147), his clan is exterminated, although his and Yu Tian Heng's reactions are unknown. Appearances * Debuts in Manhua chapter 116 * Debuts in Light Novel chapter 115 Personality Yu Tian Xin is a proud and extremely hardworking person, although he has an aloof and indifferent air with battles, even meditating in one to raise his rank. He is fixated on a concept of beauty, referring to himself as a the one who will "make the fight beautiful" and calling the opponents before him "ugly". He also has a more blood thirsty side, craving battles and destruction at times. Appearance Yu Tian Xin is known to be "extremely beautiful" as described by Dai Mubai in the light novel. He has shaggy long hair that reaches past his shoulders, and a lightning shaped scar on his right cheek. His eyes are a deep shade of blue, and bordered by winged eyeliner. Yu Tian Xin's clothing style is more fancy than his brother's, having a navy blue cap and a gold lined white blouse. In his Dragonifed form, he grows one ragged, leathery wing on his shoulder, and his clothes change, now instead blue with grey dragon scales and horns. His eyes change to a glowing blue, occasionally with fire streaking out of them. He also grows draconic claws, and his arms become more dragon-like. His final dragon form is implied to be more amoured than his brothers, who is crystalline. Trivia * In the light novel, his character is a lot more relaxed than the manhua's. * His defeat in the light novel is more descriptive, saying that the scales on his arms ruptured and basically he broke everything, so he was hospitalized for a while. * His spirit ranking in the manuha is 48, but it is 43 in the light novel * It is implied that he and his brother's final dragon forms will be shown * He and his brother are presumed to be the last of their clan, since their clan got massacred and their clan head got killed. Category:Will's ids Category:Characters